


by the sea

by 4419



Category: Stray Kids (Band), fromis_9 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Friendship, Gen, Magic, Mermaid Clans, Mermaids, Mythical Beings & Creatures, idk what else to tag, im sorry read at your own risk, platonic & romantic relationships, this is basically word vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 02:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18681877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4419/pseuds/4419
Summary: "No, no. I'm fine. I want to be your friend." Hyunjin cuts Nagyung's words before she even finishes and swim away. Desperate for a friend, apart from Jeongin and Seungmin, Hyunjin takes a risk.





	by the sea

**Author's Note:**

> so anna said 'surprise me' when i told her that im writing another unplanned fic, and yeah i guess it's literal. i am quite surprise as well. enjoy owo

For five centuries the clan Chronosous and Clovereans have been on a cold war. After the War of the Diamond centuries ago, with Lord Sunggyu leading Clovereans and Lord Jinki leading Chronosous. The war began because of title and pride, the two clans wanted to own a large amount of the sea, which the other clan disagreed. They didn't play fair, rather, one long, dark night amidst the peaceful waves of the ocean Lord Myungsoo snuck into the castle of Chronosous and kill Lord Taemin as he was sleeping. Being the most quiet and tactful of the seven, no one noticed him arrive and go. That is when Lord Myungsoo admits, its when the war started. Blaming every single one of them for the lost of a lot from the bloodiest war of the sea. Until now, the clans have never interacted. They much rather stay away from each other whenever the time comes for the clans of the sea meets for peace talks. The war is long gone, and the urge to kill has long been forgotten but the silence and cold stares remain.

 

 

They don't speak of it, but history is still embedded on their minds. It is not forbidden, never was, to speak to the other side but as a respect and show of pride. They never once dare to come any closer to each other. That is, before Hyunjin met Nagyung.

 

  
The young boy and young girl met at a juncture in which both of their clans' land reside. It was when Nagyung was following a symphysodon along the light waves of the sea and, Hyunjin was resting on the verge of a cave, watching the sunset. Their tails bumped into each other, Hyunjin was caught off guard upon seeing the colors purple, peach and blue shimmering down the waters. It were the pattern of colors their Mother swore to never get close to, to never see. But Hyunjin mumbles a "Hi" when Nagyung's glowing face emerged from the waters, moon now visible from the sky. Nagyung smiles but if fades as soon as she saw his tail, splashes of red and silver between the blacks. Eyes wide, Nagyung swims backwards, "I was told not to—"

"No, no. I'm fine. I want to be your friend." Hyunjin cuts Nagyung's words before she even finishes and swim away. Desperate for a friend, apart from Jeongin and Seungmin, Hyunjin takes a risk.

 

 

 

It begins, the unannounced meetings but, at this point they know when to see each other— before sunset, right when it's about to go into the waters and the sky begins to turn a pretty shade of orange, red and yellow. Inside the cave, sometimes outside of it and into the ocean, they swim and laugh and talk about anything.

 

"You never learn how to use your powers?" Nagyung comments after they race from the edge of the cave to the biggest rock they found. Nagyung used her hands to speed up, light came through it, leaving Hyunjin in both shock and adoration.

"No," Hyunjin pouts, shaking his head. "Mother Park never wants us to use them, so we never did. We never learned how to either."

"Here, let me teach you!"

 

  
-

 

  
The eighteen day after their first encounter, Nagyung swims back to the castle with pure happiness. Today, Hyunjin can finally swirl waters without Nagyung's supervision. It's a feat they both are proud of. Hayoung noticed Nagyung roaming around the palace in daze, so she nudges the younger to get her attention.

 

"Are you okay, Nagyung?" Hayoung tells her, voice calm and sincere. It always is.

"Yes, I am just very happy!"

"You sound absolutely delighted, Nagyung. Care to tell us why?" Another voice, she knows it's Saerom's, came up behind her.

 

 

Nagyung starts to worry, these are her friends, but they might also not accept Nagyung's Chronosous friend. _He's a part of the enemy_ , Nagyung tries to tell herself but sighs when she thinks of Hyunjin's innocent, friendly smile. _He is a friend._

 

  
"I want to tell you something, but we will have to go to my quarters." Nagyung answers, as seriously as she can. "Please bring the others."

 

 

 

 

"You can't!" Jiheon exhales once Nagyung is finish with her storytelling. _About being friends with a Chronosous!_ Jiheon shakes her head disapprovingly.

"Trust me, he is very kind." Nagyung looks at her friend, and dear sister, with a request to understand her. "If you give me a chance, I would gladly ask him to meet all of you."

 

A loud collection of gasp answers her, and Nagyung thinks this is not going great.

 

 

-

 

  
"You? Befriending a Cloverean?" Changbin scoffs, sitting beside his long time friend. "You are the last person I predicted to disrespect the rules."

"There are no rules, they do not forbid us, Changbin. We forbid ourselves."

Changbin shakes his head, patting Hyunjin's shoulder in understanding, "Whatever you say, Hyunjin."

 

  
"I want to tell the rest."

 

 

  
And that's how they all gathered here, on their usual spot. The corals are beautiful on this side of the castle. The ones colored in peach reminds Hyunjin of Nagyung's scales. It's very pretty.

 

"It's time to change how our clans work," Hyunjin speaks, sounding a bit more political than he intended. "I would be glad if you join me tomorrow. I will be meeting Nagyung and her friends."

Woojin let's out a sigh of uneasiness, "Hyunjin, I trust you but. This...if Prince Kihyun finds out."

"The princes won't find out if we keep quiet."

 

  
-

 

 

The doubt never fades as the two groups swim away from the center of their towns to the meeting place Hyunjin and Nagyung go to. The doubt gets bigger when they meet in person, scales of black, silver and red across purple, blue and peach. They both shine under the moonlight. The air was thick, it didn't feel like the calm breeze Hyunjin and Nagyung were used to. Tonight it was chilly, the one where you feel your skin tingle, in a frightful way.

 

Saerom speaks first, being the oldest amongst the nine of them, politely greeting the group of boys in front. Chan speaks for the Chronosous, as they collectively agree that he is the most trustworthy out of them all. They get comfortable— tried to— for a few minutes, Nagyung following Hyunjin to swim and talk as the others do their best to create a good atmosphere.

 

 

  
Jisung tells a joke only he was able to get, some of the girls snicker at his attempt, but Seoyeon didn't like the way he said the joke. "I would hope your jokes are as funny as how you look."

  
In the midst of another joke, Jisung snaps his head towards Seoyeon, "What did you just say?" By now, he's glaring and ready to latch out on the girl but Chan caught his arms and moved them backwards. Seoyeon had her arms crossed as she watch Jisung's angry face.

 

  
"Seoyeon, what happened?" Gyuri emerges from the waters, cutting her game of tag with Jeongin and Jiheon. Seoyeon shrugs and looks at Gyuri, pride etched clearly on her face. "I told him his face is funnier than his jokes."

 

"Seoyeon." Saerom grabs her hand to move her away from the scene. Jisung was still trying to let go from his friends' hold when Saerom apologizes and swam away with Gyuri and Seoyeon. Nagyung stops talking to Hyunjin and follows them.

 

 

 

  
"There's nothing you can do. Even if you strangle her, she knows how to use her powers." Seungmin explains once they were all back to the castle.

"Those Clovereans, they're awful, prideful creatures."

 

 

-

 

 

 

They continue to treat each other like that. Actually, they don't. Seoyeon never comes with them when they decide to play or talk with the boys. Jisung also rarely speaks with the girls, still angry from his encounter with one of them. Instead, he only talks to Felix or Hyunjin, if he's not laughing with Nagyung. And it becomes a routine, they meet and some talk. By the fifth meeting, Jeongin and Jiheon became friends. Chan and Saerom as well. Chaeyoung begins to open up and starts talking to Felix, in which the boy took as a chance for Jisung to befriend at least one of them. Later on, Jisung gets almost comfortable with them. Seoyeon joins once in a while, still not speaking to Jisung but to the others only. Nagyung thinks that's okay, there is some progress, and no one from the castle is being suspicious of them.

 

 

 

The tenth meeting was more different, they don't have to be wary of everyone's actions. The lingering feeling of being stabbed to death once they turn around. It's not there anymore, rather, it changed with a sense of familiarity. Something all of them never thought they would feel over creatures from the clan they hated because of history. The time ends, and they have to go back to their respective clans but Nagyung and Hyunjin stayed.

 

  
"I'm glad most of them are getting along." Hyunjin comments, eyes watching the twinkling stars above them.

"It is progress." Nagyung smiles, looking up as well. "I hope one day our clans will be at peace with each other again."

 

 

-

 

 

Nagyung is showing off, Hyunjin is very sure of this. She's been doing this thing for the longest of times. Now, her new trick is changing the color of the fish, the same colors as her scales. "Look! Pretty, right?" Nagyung chirps, pointing at the oblivious creature.

 

Hyunjin chuckles, "Will you ever stop turning everything into your colors?"

"Why? Our colors are wonderful!"

"Yes, but it won't be if everything becomes the same."

Nagyung pouts, continuing to turn every fish that swims by with purple, blue and peach.

 

  
"Nagyung, have mercy on the poor fish." A playful yet soft voice interrupts them. Both Nagyung and Hyunjin looks at the intruder, hearts beating much faster than normal, until they saw who it is.

 

  
"Saerom! You scared us!" Nagyung huffs, splashing some water into Saerom's face. The older giggles.

"I don't know why you want to be friends with this child." Saerom looks at Hyunjin, and the boy laughs in amusement as the two girls bicker. "What, it is true. You only know how to change the colors with your own colors."

 

  
"I'm not like you, Saerom. I am not an expert in magic, I do it for fun."

"You can turn them into every color you want?"

 

Saerom smiles, pleased at how Hyunjin is so immersed in learning and seeing magic. "Yes, watch this!" Saerom points her forefinger to the waters in front, twirling it a bit to lift and swirl the waters up. She uses her other hand to change its color, a translucent, still like water, but yellow. It's glowing with the amount of magic used. "Also, this." Saerom points at the fish Nagyung was playing a while ago, and replace its scale with sparkling orange and pink.

 

"She's a genius." Nagyung says, satisfaction obvious in her voice. "Mother Lee wants her to be the next heir. The princes all agree."

"Yes, but who to marry?"

 

 

-

 

 

They found out. The foremothers found out. It was midnight when it happened. Chan and Saerom met in the same place they always do, together with Jiheon and Jeongin. The two young ones are not old enough to travel on their own, that is why the two decided to come with them. Chan and Saerom got closer as time went by. They began talking about the different sea creatures and how many can they name, as the two children swim and laugh a few feet away from them. "What would happen if all these silence be vanished?"

 

"Then we'll be free to mingle with everybody."

"I hope so." Chan smiles, left hand slowly holding Saerom's own. They sit there in calm, only the two children's laughter are heard.

 

 

  
"You have been meeting with a Cloverean." Mother Park says, so gentle that Chan almost didn't catch it. "Do you want to talk about it?"

  
"Mother, I can explain."

  
"Please do."

 

 

 

"I can smell a Chronosous even from afar." Mother Lee concludes when Saerom asked her, frantically, how she found out. Saerom has always been careful; she made sure nothing, not even a scale from the other clan, are visible after their meeting. They were all careful. _They're weren't as careful as they thought._

 

  
"Mother, I apologize."

"You need not, child."

"What?"

 

Mother Lee smiles, a genuine one. The one she always gives to them. "I understand that, although we are a big clan, you need friends from the outside. You're a curious one, Saerom. But tell me, your sisters...your friends, have they been going with you?"

 

  
"Yes, Mother." She begins telling about Hyunjin and Nagyung, and how they met. How Jisung and Seoyeon got on the wrong tails with each other, and when they started being friends. Everything, really, she tells the foremother because that's what Saerom does. She can't lie, she tells everything.

 

 

"I understand, but do not let Prince Choi know. For now, it is best that none of the princes know of this."

 

 

-

 

 

Prince Soonyoung, or formally, Prince Kwon, is known to be the troublemaker. The rulebreak. The everything-breaker. He's sick and tired of his brothers and friends screaming it in his face. He just wants to mingle with everyone. He is friendly, he is kind, and he seeks adventure. But that can't be possible, they have boundaries. The largest body of water that separates the North and South is where the danger is, at least that's what he's been taught since he was young.

 

  
Truthfully, he admires Lord Taemin, from the stories told to him, and the ones he's heard since he was little. Lord Taemin didn't want war, he wanted peace and friendship and love. But prideful the Clovereans are, and it was proven when Lord Myungsoo killed him for nothing. Only because of pride, and for a greater, bigger land. He swims around the town, greeting everyone he meets. Turning to another route, he sees Jisun and Hayoung talking comically.

 

_"But their tails are much broader than ours."_

_"Do you think it's hereditary? Or do they have a secret?"_

_"I don't know, maybe. The majority of Chronosous are men, anyway."_

_"I'll ask Woojin later."_

 

  
Prince Soonyoung's eyes doubled the size, his eyes are usually a thin line. Jisun and Hayoung are friends with a Chronosous? Prince Soonyoung shakes his head, he must be dreaming. But this is the best dream ever, what if this is the end of a centuries old war? He must not interfere and let them be. With that, he swims to the opposite direction, Jisun and Hayoung not noticing him go.

 

 

-

 

  
"Mother knows." Saerom mumbles, looking at her tail in sadness. Tonight, they're complete, not like the usual playfulness because they are all scared.

 

"Our mother, too." Chan whisper next to Minho, whos eyes are wider than normal from the news. "It's fine, she can keep a secret. But if one of the princes find out, especially Prince Yoo. If Prince Son finds out, he will get mad, but if Prince Yoo did, the ocean will be destroyed. I know for sure."

 

  
It's true, amongst the seven princes, one Prince Yoo despise Clovereans more than anyone. He's a successor of Lord Kim, but admires Lord Taemin a lot. What happened to him, though it has been centuries, Prince Yoo cannot forgive easily.

 

  
"What now?"

  
"We will be more discreet."

 

 

-

 

  
They became more obvious. Gyuri latched on the idea that they should only go in pairs or group of three, same goes for the boys of Chronosous. It became more suspicious as they were always seen together, always. Lady Seo eyed Nagyung, Chaeyoung and Jiwon once they were at the gate, watching their actions intently. "Where are you headed, ladies?"

 

The three stopped giggling to each other, happy faces turned dark and afraid. Why? Lady Seo asks herself.

 

"We wanted to play outside, Lady Seo."

"Where are the others? You always go out together." She tried sounding gentle, but the questions ended up to be more invasive than she intended.

"O-Oh, they didn't want to...play." Jiwon replies, quite unsure of her answer.

"Okay, carry on."

 

 

-

 

  
They continue to meet, despite the troubles and doubt they've had upon the suspicions of their clan members. Woojin and Gyuri meet to talk about the vast ocean and what lies on the other end of it. Jiheon and Jeongin are as close as ever, sometimes being accompanied by Nagyung and Hyunjin. Most of the times, it's Saerom and Chan whose guarding them. The two have been very fond of each other lately. Seoyeon and Chaeyoung have always been playful, but they became more when they met Minho. Now, Jisun is unsure whether or not it's right that they became friends.

 

  
For the rest of the time they spend together, nothing's been up. Apart from Mother Lee and Mother Park knowing their children's secret meetings, Prince Kwon's knowledge of it as well, and Lady Seo's suspicion, no one has been asking them questions. Until one day, when Saerom and Chan meet, just the two of them, after a fairly long time.

 

  
"You said your foremother wants you as an heir?"

"Yes, why?"

"The princes were all talking about heirs, and they said _why not make Chan the heir instead of us?_  Because I'm the youngest pure blood. Jeongin still can't, he's still a child. But with Mother Park getting weary, we might need a new heir, quick."

 

Saerom smiles, warm and unguarded, as she holds Chans hand with both of hers. "I'm sure you'll make a great ruler."

 

Chan smiles back, but Saerom sees uncertainty in his eyes, "Will you do it with me?"

"What?"

"Will you be my other half?"

"Your other..." Saerom furrows her eyebrows, but Chan still thinks she's beautiful whatever expression is on her face. "Chan, our clans hate each other. My kind killed your kind, for land."

"I know but, we can change the future." By now, Chan have his whole body is tilted to Saerom. Hands squeezing the girl's own hands thoughtfully. "We can rule better."

"Is this all just about ruling? And peace?"

 

"No. It is also because of love." Chan looks at Saerom's deep purple eyes, "My love for you."

 

 

-

 

 

  
"I disapprove." Chan thinks, _of course you do_  as soon as the words come out of Prince Yoo's mouth. He was brave enough to tell it to the foremother and the ladies of the court but, Chan's braver to ask permission to the princes. He's doing this for peace and love.

 

  
"Think about it, Prince Yoo."

"I already did, and I disapprove."

 

  
Prince Lee groans, "Come on, Kihyun, the war is history. These children are nothing like those immature bastards from centuries ago. _Centuries."_

 

"You are forgetting we can live for centuries."

"I am aware— Listen. Chan will be a great ruler. If he wants to marry someone from the next clan, from Clovereans, let him." Prince Lee explains, and Chan is relieved that one prince is siding on him. "I am sure Chan wouldn't pick a bad person. He's better than that. I trust him."

 

  
"Thank you, Prince Lee." Chan let his smile go wide as it can be almost forgetting to bow.

"It's nothing, Chan. We believe in you."

 

  
-

 

  
"I don't see what's so wrong with Saerom marrying a Chronosous." Prince Kwon shrugs, looking boredly at a fuming Prince Choi. Saerom did her best to be brave, because Chan is brave and she should be, too. For the both of them, for all of them.

 

  
"Don't you see, they wanted our lands. They wanted to conquer us. What if it happens again? I will not let it." Prince Choi spats out, red eyes, now even redder.

 

  
_"Wanted._ The past is the past. Let's stop being so prideful all the damn time. Saerom wouldn't dare marry someone who would do such thing for her people. I know her." Prince Yoon interrupts, patting Prince Choi's shoulders.

 

"Yes, I wouldn't. I would never." Saerom pleads, vision beginning to get blurry. "I love Chan, and he loves me. We only want the best for our people. We want peace."

 

 

-

 

 

The planning of the wedding continues, even if Prince Yoo complains. He complains about everything, Prince Chae comments one time as they had to meet the princes of Clovereans. Prince Kim being the target of Prince Yoo's temper. They don't know why, but Prince Yoo began hating him since. They picked the cave, the eighteen of them always come to, as Saerom and Chan's venue. The combination of black, silver, purple and blue as their wedding colors. At the same day was the coronation, they both had to go back and forth to the North and South seas. It was fascinating and exciting.

 

 

Chan promised to rule both kingdoms fairly, and Saerom wish that her kind would teach Chan's clan the beauty of magic, "because it's helpful and it's art of its own."

 

 

  
The day ends with all of them chatting together on their usual spot. The corals, shells and knick knacks from the wedding earlier are still there. Seoyeon found them once while they were luring merchants and pirates. She's always been good at luring them, Seungmin as well. While Seoyeon distracts them with her tail, Seungmin sings with his alluring voice. After that successful work, they were able to attain jewelries perfect for the event. It's what they do best.

 

 

 

 

"Do you think we can make it?" Saerom whispers, looking at the beautiful night sky Chan always compare her with. _It's calming, it's beautiful, it's what I love looking at. Just like you._

"We can, because we're together."

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are highly appreciated ♡


End file.
